Show Me Your Love
by Britt-Britt95
Summary: Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are in a relationship for seven months now, but Brittany tries to hide her feelings and the truth that she is gay as they are anywhere near other students. Santana is sick of hiding and plans something with Quinn and Rachel to help Brittany to face her feelings. !Brittana !Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I had an other idea for a story, I hope you like it.**

Santana Lopez sits on a couch under the bleachers looking at the cheerio's or one cheerio in particular, Brittany Pierce biggest badass, head cheerio and HBIC of the school. Santana and Brittany are secretly dating for seven months now, but Santana doesn't want to hide anymore the only problem is that Brittany is scared to talk about her feelings.

Only their best friends Rachel and Quinn know that they are dating, Quinn tried to help Brittany talking about her feelings but it was without any succes. Everytime someone asks Brittany who she is dating Brittany turns around and runs away as fast as she can, it hurts Santana to be Brittany's secret but she loves Britt too much to break up with her.

'' What are you thinking about San?'' Quinn asks as she sees Santana looking at Brittany with a thoughtful look, Santana looks at Quinn and shrugs her shoulders. '' How I can help Britt to come out and talk about her feelings, I hate this Q I feel like I am a dirty little secret to her.'' Rachel hears everything and sits down on Quinn's lap '' Don't worry Santana, Brittany really loves you but she is not ready.''

Santana sighs and looks back at the field '' We have a relationship for seven months Rachel, when will she be ready when school ends or when she wants to break up with me?'' Quinn gulps and forces Santana to look at her '' She won't break up with you Santana, Britt is my best friend and she really loves you. I know that it hurts that she can't talk about her feelings and giving her time won't help, I think it's time to plan something and force her to open her eyes.''

Rachel smirks and looks at Santana '' I think it's time that you sing again Santana, but this time you will choose a song that explains your feelings about being a secret. After you finished singing you will walk out of the choir room and go home, but before we have glee write a letter for Britt we will give it to her.'' Santana smiles and nods her head '' Good idea thank you Rach, but I don't know what song I can sing.''

Quinn chuckles and lays a hand on San's shoulder '' Complicated'' Santana and Rachel both look at her with a big grin and Santana nods her head '' Definitely thank you Q'' Brittany sits down behind her girlfriend and looks at her best friends '' Thank you for what?''

Quinn rolls her eyes and gives Brittany a bottle with water '' I helped her with an idea for the history project B, she has to work together with Abrams.'' Britt groans and stands up as the bell rings '' Okay well I have to go to class, see you in the choir room.'' Brittany turns around and walks away, Santana grabs her backpack and takes out a piece of paper and a pen. Santana looks up and sees Quinn and Rachel still sitting next to her '' Don't you two have class?''

Quinn chuckles and shrugs her shoulders '' Yeah we do but we will stay with you while you write the letter'' Santana nods her head and starts writing the letter to Brittany, Quinn and Rachel both read over Santana's shoulder and Quinn nods her head as she reads the words.

After thirty minutes Santana finished the short letter and gives it to Quinn, Quinn smiles and puts it in her pocket Rachel stands up and offers Santana and Quinn her hand. Santana and Quinn both grab her hand and stand up, Rachel smiles and intertwines her hand with Quinn and wraps an arm around Santana. Santana chuckles and wraps an arm around Rachel's shoulder, Rachel walks inside the school with the girls and walks to the choir room the girls sit down in the front row and wait till the school bell rings.

After twenty minutes everyone sit in their seats and Mr Schue walks in, Santana stands up and walks to Mr Schue. '' Mr Schue can I sing a song?'' Mr Schue looks at Santana a little bit surprised but nods his head '' Of course Santana, alright class Santana wants to sing a song.''

Brittany looks at Quinn and Rachel in shock and raises an eyebrow as both of her best friends ignore her questioning gaze, Brittany looks at her girlfriend and bites her lip as Santana looks at her for a second. Santana whispers the song to the band and walks to the middle of the room, Santana looks at Quinn and smiles as Quinn smiles and gives her a subtle thumps up.

As the band starts playing the song Santana closes her eyes and slowly opens them as she starts to sing

**Uh huh, life's like this**

**Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is**

**'Cause life's like this**

**Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**

Santana smiles as Quinn and Rachel both smile and sees that the rest of the glee club look confused

**Chill out, what you yelling' for?**

**Lay back, it's all been done before**

**And if you could only let it be**

**You will see**

**I like you the way you are**

**When we're driving' in your car**

**And you're talking to me one on one**

**But you've become**

Quinn and Rachel both jump of their chairs and dance around the choir room

**Somebody else 'round everyone else**

**You're watching your back like you can't relax**

**You're trying' to be cool**

**You look like a fool to me**

**Tell me**

Quinn and Rachel both wrap an arm around Santana and sing the next part together with her, Santana looks at the students but Quinn locks eyes with Brittany and hopes that she gets the silent message.

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**I see the way you're**

**Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated**

**And life's like this you,**

**You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into**

**Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**No, no, no**

Britt bites her lip and looks down at the ground, Santana sees this and looks at Quinn with an eyebrow raised. Quinn smiles and squeezes Santana's shoulder

**You come over unannounced**

**Dressed up like you're something' else**

**Where you are ain't where it's at you see, you're making me**

**Laugh out when you strike your pose**

**Take off all your preppy clothes**

**You know, you're not fooling anyone**

**When you've become**

**Somebody else 'round everyone else**

**You're watching' your back like you can't relax**

**You're trying' to be cool**

**You look like a fool to me**

**Tell me**

Quinn and Rachel sit down on the piano and Santana stands in between them

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**

**I see the way you're**

**Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated**

**And life's like this you,**

**You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into**

**Honestly, you promised me, I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**No, no, no**

Santana slowly walks to her seat and grabs her bag, she squeezes Britt's knee softly and walks back to Quinn and Rachel.

**No, no, no (No)**

**No, no, no (No)**

**No, no, no (No)(No)**

As the band ends the song Santana turns around and walks out of the choir room, everyone looks confused and look at Quinn for an explanation. Quinn looks at everyone and shrugs her shoulder. '' Someone in here knows the reason, I won't tell anything until San and her partner figured it out.'' Mr Schue stands up and looks at the time '' Alright class lesson is over, I will see you guys on Monday have a nice weekend.''

Quinn walks to Brittany and pushes her back down on her seat, Britt glares at Quinn and sighs. '' Let me go Fabray I want to visit my girl'' Quinn shakes her head and gives Britt the letter '' You won't visit her until Monday okay? Read the damn letter and call me if you finally get your head out of you ass, Rachel and Santana will have a sleepover this weekend and I will be there for you but you have to talk to me Britt.''

Brittany takes the letter and grabs her bag, she walks out of the school and jumps on her cross motor. Brittany drives to her house and parks her motor next to her black range rover sport car, Brittany walks inside the house and greets her mother with a kiss on the cheek. Brittany runs upstairs and lays down on her bed, she takes the letter out of her bag and begins to read.

**Dear Brittany….**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Brittany_

_Seven months ago you finally asked me out on a date, it took you a little while and some advice from Quinn to do that but I couldn't be more happier the day you asked me. I enjoyed all our dates Britt and I enjoyed your company, but I hate it that you see me as a friend when we sit in glee club or walk through the school._

_I know that you have a reputation here and that you are the hbic, but is your popularity more important than me? I decided to sing a song today because I accepted it for SEVEN months that you barely saw me in class and everything, but I can't do it anymore Brittany this hurts too much I won't push you to something you don't want to do but I don't want to be hurt again. I love you Brittany and I always will love you but I won't be your dirty little secret, I gave you enough time and you have the weekend to think about it._

_Hopefully I will see you on Monday, I love you babe._

_Love Santana_

Brittany gulps and reads the letter again, Brittany jumps a little as the door of her room opens and she quickly hides the letter under her pillow. Brittany looks at the door and smiles as she sees her mom standing there. '' Dinner is ready Britt''

Brittany nods her head and walks to her mom. '' Thank you mom''

Brittany runs down the stairs and sits down at the kitchen table, her mother sits down in front of her and starts eating. Brittany eats a little bit but she can't stop thinking about Santana's letter, her mother looks at her a little bit concerned and lays a hand on Brittany's hand. '' What's wrong Britt?''

Brittany sighs and looks at her mother '' Mom I have to tell you something''

Brittany's mom puts down her knife and looks at her daughter '' What is it?''

Brittany sighs and looks down at the table '' I-I am gay mom, I have a girlfriend since seven months.''

Brittany looks up as she doesn't hear a reaction and gulps as she sees the anger in her mother's eyes '' You are gay and you tell me that now?'' Britt sighs and nods her head

Brittany's mother stands up and throws her plate on the kitchen counter '' I can't live with my lesbian daughter Brittany, I hope this is just a phase.''

Brittany's eyes widen and she looks at her mother '' This isn't a PHASE mother I am gay, I know that you don't like it but it is who I am.''

Brittany's mother shakes her head and walks to her daughter '' If this isn't a phase you can grab you stuff and go away, I won't be the joke of the town because my daughter is a lesbian did you ever think about my job Brittany?''

Britt stands up and looks at her mother '' How can I think about your job when I only thought about my popularity mom? I fucking ignored my girlfriend in school, she thinks that she is my fucking secret I HATE it that I hurt her but I will make it right Monday.''

Brittany gulps as her mother glares at her and runs up the stairs, Brittany grabs all her clothes and the letter from Santana. She puts everything in her bag and grabs her computer, money and keys from her range rover. Brittany runs back down stairs and looks at her mother. '' If you decide to finally think about your daughter instead of you job you can call me'' Before her mother can react she runs to the garage and throws everything in her car, Brittany jumps in her car and drives towards Quinn's house.

After fifteen minutes Brittany parks her car in front of Quinn's house and grabs her stuff, Brittany jumps out of the car and rings the doorbell. '' I will get it mom!'' Britt hears Quinn yell and looks at Quinn with a small smile as she opens the door, Quinn's eyes widen as she sees Brittany with two bags and she quickly pulls her inside. '' What happened Britt?''

Britt sighs and looks at the ground '' My mom kicked me out''

Quinn and her mother both gasp and Brittany looks at Judy Fabray with wide eyes, Judy shakes her head and walks to Brittany. '' Why did she kick you out Brittany?''

Brittany gulps and looks at Quinn '' I told her that I am gay Mrs Fabray, she didn't like it because of her job so she kicked me out.''

Quinn's eyes widen as she sees the tears in Britt's eyes and she quickly pulls her in a hug, Britt buries her face in Quinn's neck and tries to stop crying. Quinn looks at her mother and sees that she is also in shock, nobody ever saw Brittany crying Judy walks to Brittany and lays a hand on her back. '' You can live here Brittany, you can take the room next to Quinn's but turn on some music as Rachel is over.''

Brittany laughs and pulls out of the hug '' I will only sleep here for one night Judy''

Judy shakes her head and leads Brittany to the living room. '' Nope you can live here Britt I won't accept it that you live in a hotel, save you money for college and dates with your girlfriend.''

Brittany smiles at the mentioning of Santana and nods her head. '' Thank you Judy''

Quinn sits down next to Brittany and wraps an arm around her shoulder '' I am sorry that your mom reacted that way, but I am glad you finally open you eyes Britt. Santana loves you but she hates it to be you dirty little secret, I know that I am your best friend too but I hate to see Santana so sad.''

Judy raises an eyebrow and looks at Brittany '' So you are Santana's girlfriend, she never shuts up about you but she never says a name.''

Brittany bites her lip and nods her head '' Yeah Santana is my girlfriend and Q I will change that on Monday I never realized how much it hurt her. I already came out to my mom so now I will come out to the school, Santana is more important than my reputation and I definitely don't want to ruin my relationship.''

Quinn grins and pats Brittany on the shoulder '' I am glad you finally pulled you head out of your ass''

Brittany chuckles and takes a sip of the coke Judy gave her '' You helped me but Santana's letter opened my eyes, I love her Q and I don't want to ruin us.''

Quinn smiles and takes a sip of her water '' I am glad you say that B, but what will you do on Monday?''

Britt stands up and grabs her bag, Quinn follows Brittany upstairs and sits down on the bed. Brittany places her bags under the desk and sits down in the chair. '' I want to sing a song on Monday, but I won't sing it in the choir room I want to sing it in the cafeteria.''

Quinn's eyes widen and she looks at Brittany '' Seriously?'' She squeals excited

Brittany chuckles and nods her head '' Yes seriously but it will be a surprise and I need the band, I already know what song I want to do but can you ask the band if they want to help me?''

Quinn nods her head and stands up '' Yeah I will but I will go to bed now, you will sleep too and tomorrow we will talk more.'' Brittany nods her head and smiles as Quinn walks out of the room, Brittany opens her bag and grabs a tank top and shorts.

After Brittany brushed her teeth and put on her clothes she lays down in bed and grabs her phone

_Good night Babe, I love you. -Britt_

After a few minutes Brittany smiles as her phone vibrates and reads Santana's reply

_Good night baby, I love you too - San_

Brittany turns off her phone and lays her phone on the nightstand, Brittany grabs the letter of the nightstand and reads it again until she falls asleep with a small smile on her face.

Monday morning Brittany walks downstairs a little bit nervous and grabs a cup of coffee, Quinn places some bacon on a plate for Britt and looks at her with a small smile. '' Nervous B?''

Britt sighs and nods her head '' Yeah but I want to do it, will the band be ready around 10 am?''

Quinn smiles and nods her head '' Yeah they will stand by the door but the whole cafeteria will hear them and you, Santana, Rachel and I will sit at our usual spot and you can do whatever you want.''

Britt smiles and eats her bacon '' You are the best Q''

Quinn chuckles and wipes invisible dust of her shoulder '' I know come on we have one lesson and after that you can surprise your girl''

Brittany smiles and grabs her leather jacket and keys, Quinn grabs both of their bags and gives her mother a kiss on the cheek. '' See you tonight mom''

Judy smiles and nods her head '' See you tonight girls''

Brittany and Quinn both run out of the house and jump in Brittany's range rover, Brittany starts her car and drives towards their school. Quinn turns on the radio and chuckles as she sees that Brittany bites her bottom lip hard. '' Don't be so nervous Britt, Santana loves you and I am sure that she will love the song.''

Brittany sighs and nods her head '' You are right sorry''

Quinn chuckles and lays a hand on her shoulder '' I am always right, now we really have to hurry because you drive so slow that we are late for our first class.'' Brittany looks at the time and slams on the accelerator, Quinn chuckles and jumps out of the car as Brittany parks her car next to Rachel's.

Brittany jumps out of the car and locks it, she takes her bag from Quinn and runs inside with Quinn hot on her heels. Brittany and Quinn both burst into the math class and chuckle as everybody jumps, Quinn takes a deep breath and looks at the teacher. '' Sorry we are late, Britt forgot to fill the tank yesterday.'' Brittany chuckles as she hears the lame excuse and sits down in the front row, Quinn grins as she sees that Brittany choose to sit in the front this time and sits next to her.

After class Quinn pats Brittany on the back and runs to Rachel's locker, Brittany stands against the wall for a few seconds and smiles as she sees her girlfriend walking towards the cafeteria with Rachel and Quinn. Quinn winks as she sees Brittany and leads Santana and her girlfriend to the glee table, Brittany sees the band walking towards her and smiles. '' Thank you for doing this guys''

They smile and a guy with blonde hair lays a hand on her shoulder '' Any time Brittany, are you ready to sing?''

Brittany sighs and nods her head, the band walks inside the cafeteria and stand next to the door, Brittany hears them playing and slowly walks inside. Santana's eyes widen as she hears her girlfriend singing and she quickly turns around, Quinn smiles and turns around with Rachel.

**I can't pretend anymore**

**That I am not affected, I'm not moved**

**I could lie to myself**

**That I'm not always thinking of you**

Brittany gulps as she sees everyone looking at her and looks at Quinn, Quinn smiles and gives her thumbs up.

**You make me strong**

**You show me I'm not weak to fall in love**

**But I thought I'd never need**

**Now I can't get enough**

Brittany stands against the wall next to the band and looks at the glee table with a small smile, Brittany sees the cheerleaders looking at her confused but she ignores them and smiles as she sees Quinn laying a hand on Santana's shoulder.

**I always made it on my own**

**I always talk that I would keep control**

**You changed everything I believe in**

**Now I just can't fight this feeling, baby**

Brittany raises her hands with a small smile and locks eyes with her girlfriend, Quinn jumps off her seat and runs to Brittany.

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**'Cause your love, it's too strong**

**And I can't go on**

**Without your tender arms around me**

Quinn smirks and pulls Brittany to her, Brittany grins and spins Quinn around. Quinn and Brittany both raise their hands and look at their girlfriends with a big smile.

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**I don't wanna resist**

**'Cause your touch and your kiss have shattered my defenses**

**I surrender**

Quinn wraps an arm around Brittany's shoulder and smiles as she sees Santana and Rachel smiling at them.

**I have to admit**

**That I, I've never thought**

**I'd need someone this way**

**'Cause you open my eyes**

**So that I, I can see so much more**

**I always made it on my own**

**I always talk that I would keep control**

**You changed everything I believe in**

**And now I just can't fight this feeling, baby**

Quinn runs back to the table and sits down next to her girlfriend

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**'Cause your love, it's too strong**

**And I can't go on**

**Without your tender arms around me**

Brittany walks past the cheerio table and looks down as someone lays a hand on her arm, Britt raises an eyebrow as she sees the sophomore Kitty looking at her with a flirty smile and shakes her head.

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**I don't wanna resist**

**'Cause your touch and your kiss have shattered my defenses**

**I surrender**

Brittany shakes Kitty's hand off her arm and smirks as she hears her muttering some swear words, Quinn chuckles as she sees Britt's smirk and shakes her head with a smile.

**I surrender to the feeling in my heart**

**(Surrender, surrender)**

**I surrender to the safety of your arms**

**(Surrender)**

**To the touch of your lips, to the taste of your kisses**

Brittany slowly walks to Santana and finally pulls her left hand from behind her back

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**Oh, baby, baby**

**'Cause your love, it's too strong**

**And I can't go on**

**Without your tender arms around me**

Brittany crouches down in front of Santana and gives her the red rose with a small smile, Santana takes the rose with a smile and looks at her girlfriend.

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**'Cause your love, it's too strong**

**And I can't go on**

**Without your, without your**

**I surrender**

Brittany looks Santana in the eyes and slowly wipes away her tears, Quinn smiles as she sees her best friends finally happy and wraps her arm around her girlfriends waist.

**(I surrender, surrender)**

**I can't pretend anymore**

**(I surrender)**

**I could lie to myself**

**That I'm not always thinking of you**

Brittany takes Santana's hands with a small smile and looks her in the eyes '' You are more important to me than my reputation San, I never realized how bad it hurt you so thank you for opening my eyes. I love you more than any thing in this world San and I don't want to ruin us, I-I hope that I didn't ruin it already but..''

Santana cuts Brittany off by crashing their lips together and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck, Quinn cheers and fist pumps the air. '' Fucking finally Pierce''

Brittany chuckles and breaks the kiss Britt wraps her arms around Santana's waist and looks at Quinn and Rachel. '' I have to thank you girls too, Rach thank you for being there for San when I was an asshole and Q thank you for helping me realize what an ass I was.''

Quinn chuckles and lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder '' I would do it again Britt, but if you hurt her again I will kick your ass.''

Brittany looks at Santana and nods her head '' Yeah you can definitely kick my ass Q''

Brittany stands up and sits down on the chair next to Santana, the glee club looks at Brittany in shock and Puck finally voices everyone's thoughts. '' You and Santana are together Britt?'' Britt grins and wraps an arm around Santana's waist '' Yes we are together Puck''

Puck smiles and looks at both girls '' I am happy for you guys, but Britt you might want to talk to your team.''

Puck points behind Brittany and Britt slowly turns around, Brittany sees Kitty glaring at her and Sue standing next to the cheerleaders table. '' Be right back babe'' Britt gives Santana a quick peck on the lips and walks to the cheerleaders and Sue.

Sue has to hide her smile as she sees the loving look on her favorite cheerleaders face and looks at her with an eyebrow raised. '' Want to tell us something Pierce?''

Britt gulps and looks at the coach '' Yeah I am gay coach, Santana is my girlfriend since seven months and I almost ruined my relationship by ignoring her in school. I won't ignore her again and if you have a problem with me or my girlfriend, I will quit cheerios and focus on glee.''

Sue lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder and gives her a rare smile '' I don't have a problem with that Pierce, I am glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass. It's pretty obvious that you love Santana and that she loves you.''

Sue turns around and walks out of the cafeteria, Kitty groans and looks at the other cheerleaders. '' She can't be serious''

Brittany turns around and crosses her arms in front of her chest '' Problem girls?''

Everyone except Kitty shake their heads and stand up to stand beside their head cheerio, Kitty growls and rolls her eyes. '' Come on Pierce everyone in the fucking team is a hot piece of ass, but you choose a nerd to be your girl.''

Brittany grabs Kitty by the collar of her shirt and looks her in the eyes '' If I hear you ever talking bad about my girlfriend or hear you calling her nerd again, I will kick you off the team and make every year you still have here a living hell understood?''

Kitty pushes Brittany away and adjust her shirt '' Don't tell me what to do Pierce, after you came out of the closet to everyone here you can say goodbye to your reputation.''

Brittany grins as she hears some people yell ' Nope she is still the bitch here' and looks at Kitty with an eyebrow raised, Kitty growls and pushes Brittany against the wall. '' Believe me in a month we will be dating Pierce, you don't need that fucking nerd she only ruins your reputation.''

Brittany growls, grabs Kitty by the collar of her shirt and slams her against the wall. '' I warned you Wilde I won't kick your ass because I don't want to be suspended, but you can give coach your uniform in fifteen minutes. You are off the team and Rose you will take Wilde's place and you are the one that can share your ideas with me, Wilde remember fifteen minutes coach already knows that she gets your uniform.'' Brittany turns around and walks back to the glee table, Brittany sits down next to her girlfriend and smirks as Kitty walks out of the cafeteria.

Quinn looks at Brittany with an eyebrow raised and takes a sip of her water '' Are you sick? You didn't kick her ass''

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head '' Nope not sick but if I have a fight again Figgins will call my mother and you know what happened Friday, so I just kicked her off the team and gave Rose her position.''

Quinn chuckles and nods her head in understanding, Santana looks at her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised and takes a sip of Britt's coke. '' What happened Friday babe?''

Brittany gulps and looks at Quinn, Quinn raises an eyebrow and glares at Britt. '' You didn't tell her?''

Brittany groans and lays a hand on her forehead '' When did I have to tell her that Q? I was busy planning the song on the weekend and we didn't text that much and today we had math together, after math you picked San and Rachel up and brought them to the cafeteria so when had I the time to tell her that?''

Quinn sighs and face palms herself '' Damn I forgot that B sorry''

Britt laughs as she hears Quinn slap her own forehead and shakes her head '' You definitely have to stop face palming yourself Q and it's okay''

Santana still looks confused and looks at Quinn and Brittany '' Girls what happened'' Brittany grabs Santana's hand and walks out of the cafeteria knowing that Quinn and Rachel follows them, Brittany walks outside and sits down on the couch Santana sits down next to her and a minute later Quinn and Rachel both sit down next to them.

Brittany sighs softly and looks at her girlfriend '' My mother kicked me out on Friday, I just finished reading your letter when she called me down for dinner. She saw that something was wrong and asked me about it, I decided to tell her the truth and came out of the closet. She didn't like that because of her job so she kicked me out and I immediately drove to Quinn.

Judy said that I can live there till graduation and that she wants to kick my mom's ass if she ever sees her''

Santana's jaw drops and she looks down at her hands '' I didn't mean to give you so much trouble Britt, maybe you have to ta..''

Brittany cuts her off and shakes her head '' No babe I don't want to talk to her and you didn't give me any trouble, I knew my mom would react that way but I don't care I don't need her. I only need you and our crazy best friends.''

'' Hey!'' Quinn and Rachel yell in unison, Santana giggles and lays her head against Brittany's shoulder, Brittany wraps her arm around Santana and looks at Quinn with an eyebrow raised. Quinn grins and mouths ' Carnival?' Brittany nods her head with a smirk and stands up, she intertwines her hand with Santana's and pulls her to her car.

Quinn pulls Rachel with her and climbs in the backseat with her, Brittany helps Santana in the passenger seat and jumps in the drivers seat. Brittany pulls out of the parking lot and turns on the radio, Quinn smiles as Brittany drives them towards the carnival and looks at the intertwined hands on Santana's thigh.


End file.
